Take My Hand
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: Fry and Leela are lost in a snowstorm! Their only chance it to work together to find their way out of survival. Only to find out more about their feelings...
1. Take My Hand: Chapter 1

_**Take My Hand**_

_**

* * *

**_  
It was finally Xmas once again. Everyone finally took a break in Neptune. The ski resort, snow boarding, bob-sledding, everything was filled with excitement. Everyone, especially Bender, took a bit of travel in their time. Amy decided to ski with Bender, Hermes, once again, bob-sleds over down by the skiing competition, Zoidberg started throwing snowballs at the Professor, but always missed. And Fry and Leela were going to the snow board competition. They all hoped that their Xmas would be better than last time. Especially when they last encountered with RoboSanta.

Bender was facing Amy, telling her that he challenged her into a race. If he won, Amy would give him $2,000 in cash. It was a foolish bet, but Amy said that she was a champion at skiing. She actually betted $2,000, there's no way that she could lose! At least, that's what she thought. Bender has a way at cheating. And he just might get it.

Time and time again, Hermes tried his best into winning that annual bob-sledding race. But he kept on breaking himself. He just says that the only reason he loses is because his wife LaBarbara and his son Dwight isn't there to support him. Or at least he's not even trying hard enough. Poor Hermes.

Zoidberg and the Professor have been trying to challenge each other to a snowball fight competition. Because of his greedy claws, Zoidberg always loses. Professor, however, doesn't really know that he wins everytime. But someday it will come to him...

The competition was ready for the final race. Fry and Leela were ready as well. Almost fifteen people, including Fry and Leela, were already on top of the vast hill, waiting for the gun to fire.

"Leela, I wish you good luck. I don't care either you or me wins, I'm just having the time of my life." Fry said to Leela.

"Thank you, Fry. I wish you luck, too." Leela said.

"Contestants, get ready. At the rate of this time, the winner will receive a free trip to Barbados for three weeks of vacation." the announcer said.

Fry and Leela were ready to make that first move. People across the two were leaning against the high hill.

"Ready..."

Everyone clutched their hands into fists.

"Set..."

They all were about to leap off of the hill...

"GO!"

And they were off. Almost fifteen people were snow boarding all the way through the park. Fry and Leela stayed beside each other through the whole time. They all performed tricks as they all were watched by the reporters of the competition.

"And Derek Steinberg takes the bars, followed by Turonga Leela, followed by Philip J. Fry." the announcer said.

Fry and Leela agreed to take the shortcut pass Derek, longer enough to win. They both passed the ski resort. Leela bended her knees, hoping to go even faster. Fry followed her suit as they startled down the hill. Through the trees, they both came across Bender, who was skiing passed them.

"Hey Bender! Whuz up?" Fry asked.  
"Catchin' up with the klutz!" Bender exclaimed as he pointed up the hill.

Amy was eyeing a ski champion from behind. As she was gazing at him, she accidentally hit a tree! Bender laughed so hard, he didn't pay attention to the road. As he turned around, he started stammering. Bender, Fry, and Leela were heading towards the cliff an open cliff! They all screamed. Leela grabbed onto Fry's arm and turned the other side of the ledge. Bender however, couldn't stop at the sight. He flew up in the air when he reached the open space!

"I believe I can fly!" Bender chanted as he fell down, down, down. He crashed onto the fort that Dr. Zoidberg built on the snowball fight.

"Bender! You're just in time to take down the Professor." Zoidberg said.  
"I don't think so, Zoid-wad. I'm outta-" Bender started, but got hit by a gigantic ball of snow.  
"Sorry!"

It was Hermes. He was still on his bob sled. He somehow created a gigantic snowball when he tried to stop at the ledge. Poor Hermes, trying his best not to get out of the pathway to the bob sledding race.

"Ow..." Bender moaned.

* * *

Fry and Leela, meanwhile, continued on their snow boarding competition. Fry stared at Leela for quite a while. 

"Leela. Thanks for saving me at the cliff." Fry said.  
"Your welcome. Just watch where you're going next time." Leela said.  
"'Kay." Fry said.  
"No really. Watch where you're going." Leela said as she pointed ahead.

Fry accidentally crashed into a tree. Now he was even with Amy.

"Oh..." Fry groaned.  
"Huh..." Leela sighed.

She turned around to help Fry get back on his feet. What he didn't know, was his board was halfway off the cliff!

"Now hurry up, Fry. We gotta win this competition." Leela said.  
"Okay." Fry said as he grabbed onto Leela's hand.

As he pulled up, his board lost balance, and he fell down off the cliff, carrying Leela with him! They both screamed, as their boards hit the rocks below. They both landed on the soft snow. Thank goodness that it was soft enough for them to land on.

"Good work, Fry. Now our boards are broken, and we have no way of winning the competition." Leela said.

"It's not my fault that my board was almost off the cliff. We just need to find our way back." Fry said.

"Only one problem. We both landed in different directions. So 'back' could be anywhere!"  
"All right. All right. We might find some help from the reporters."  
"They're watching the other contestants. They don't even know where we went."  
"... I guess that leaves us with one option."  
"I know. Walking our backs back home. This is going to take forever."  
"No it wont. We'll find our way back to the shelter. Don't worry Leela."

Fry and Leela stood up and walked towards the direction of where they last been in.

"Here, take my hand. I don't want to you get lost and freeze to death." Fry said.  
"... Okay." Leela said.

He blushed as she took his hand. Fry felt comfortable touching Leela's hand. She was so gorgeous. He never though about letting go of her hold. Leela felt Fry squeezing her hand. She already knew that he loved her. But still, as she always did, wouldn't give him a chance. Fry always tried even harder to impress her with anyway he can. But somehow, Leela still wont accept him. Fry and Leela concentrated on getting back to the crew. And staying alive.

At least, they hoped.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	2. Take My Hand: Chapter 2

_**Take My Hand**_

_**

* * *

**_Fry and Leela have been walking for hours. Their feet were getting frozen from the snow. Leela thought she couldn't walk for another second. It was storming, and the snow was breathing through their faces like needles.

"Fry! I think we need to stay down!" Leela exclaimed through the snowstorm.  
"Yeah! But where?" Fry asked.

Up ahead, Fry noticed a small cave, made for the animals. He thought that it might be a warm place to rest.

"Over there!" Fry exclaimed.

Leela followed him towards the cave. He grabbed her hand to make sure she wont be blown away with the storm. As they reached the cave, they dropped down to the ground and panted in the cold air.

"Oh, that was close." Leela said.  
"I agree. I hope we can get back to the crew before we really get frozen." Fry said.  
"Yeah. How far do you think that we skied here?" Leela asked.  
"All I can say is, probably out of the skiing lodge."  
"That explains it."

From outside, they heard a helicopter. They were probably searching for them! Fry and Leela quickly got out of the cave and waved their hands up at the air.

"Down here!" Fry exclaimed.  
"We're over here!" Leela exclaimed.  
"S.O.S!" Fry exclaimed again.  
"We need help!" Leela shouted.

Up at the helicopter, the man saw Fry and Leela shouting for their lives. He noticed that they must have been from the snow board competition.

"Well, looks like these two might need some assistance. I should probably signal for-" the man said, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud bell ringing. "... Right after my hour of coffee break."

The man turned the wheel to head back to the shelter, leaving Fry and Leela behind.

"... Well, so much for S.O.S." Fry said.  
"What are we going to do know?" Leela asked.  
"Can you signal anyone else with that thing on your wrist?" Fry asked.  
"No. It's frozen."  
"... Great. We're stranded out here. No food, no water, no nothing."  
"Let's not give up hope, Fry. I'm sure Bender, Amy, or Zoidberg will be around."

* * *

Back at the shelter, Hermes was taking a sip of his Shirley Hemple, as Amy and Bender were discussing about their challenge from the ski lodge.

"But Bender! There was no way you could beat me! I only tripped half the quarter!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Nothin's fair, honey. Just plain, ole' work of skill." Bender said as he counted his $2,000.  
"Oh, my head. Has anyone seen Fry and Leela?" the Professor asked his crew.  
"Uh, they're kinda lost out in the snowstorm." Zoidberg said as he sipped his hot chocolate.  
"Oh, yes." The Professor said.

Then he walked away to get some hot chocolate from the concession stand.

"So anyway, how can you possibly outsmart _me?_ I'm the champion of skiing!" Amy exclaimed.

"All right. You wanna fair explanation? I'll give ya one." Bender said as he put the money in his case. "I paid that hunk of a ski champion to get in your way and lead you to lose. Basically, he lead you to that tree."

"You cheated! I want my money back!" Amy exclaimed.

"If you call that cheatin', you better give me a fair reason why I should pay-" Bender was then interrupted by the sound of the Professor spitting out his hot chocolate in astonishment.

"Fry and Leela are lost?" he exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. A friend of mine at the snow board competition told me." Zoidberg said.  
"Good Lord! We should do something!" The Professor exclaimed.  
"... Like what? That search patrol is on their way." Bender said.  
"Oh, right, right." The Professor said.

But it seemed that the search patrol wasn't actually coming back. And the snow storm was getting intense...

* * *

Fry and Leela noticed that it was about to reach to dark. And their bodies were shivering with cold snow.

"Oh, we should have stayed back at the cave." Fry said.  
"No, we shouldn't. We need to keep moving." Leela said as they both reached up to a hill.  
"But, Leela. The snow's getting higher on our feet."  
"It'll get smaller any minute now, Fry. Just keep your shorts on!"

Fry and Leela started up the hill. It was pretty high, so they must know that it must lead to the shelter.

"Fry! I think we made it!" Leela exclaimed as she panted.  
"Yeah!" Fry answered.

Leela was the first one to reach on top of the hill. Fry had a little trouble, because of the sleet. On one step he tried to stomp on, he slipped. Leela turned around and grabbed him by the hands. She pulled him up the hill with all her might. He forced himself up as well. Then, his knees finally touched the soft snow on top of the hill.

"T-Thanks, Leela." Fry said as he also panted.  
"No prob." Leela answered.

As they looked at each other, it kinda brought back the memory when they almost kissed under the mistletoe last Xmas. Oh, how much they wanted to do that. Not to mention, when Bender helped SantaBot the other Xmas, fear brought them together. It was the spirit of Xmas. Leela finally snapped out of it, and turned the other way to the direction of the path. She gasped. Fry wondered, please don't let it be anything bad. He turned his head as well. It was... The mountains. The snow. The hills. But no shelter...

They were far away from the Planet Express Crew...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


End file.
